1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cartridge ammunition comprising a shell, a propelling cage surrounding the shell, and a combustible propellant sabot including a cartridge cover.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,246 cartridge ammunition is disclosed where the connection between a combustible propellant sabot and a sub-caliber shell is provided with a bolt connection. This bolt connection has proven to be very stable, however it is very expensive since additional connection parts and considerable assembly times are required.